Recently, the demand for lossless compression coding for medical imaging or contents copyright application is increasing. To meet this demand, H.264/AVC (Advanced Video Coding) FRExt supports a new lossless compression method.
H.264/AVC, which is one of today's most widely used video compression standards, has been developed by the Joint Video Team (JVT) made up from experts of the ITU-T VCEG (Video Coding Experts Group) and the ISO/IEC MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group).